Wei Yan
|hobby = Fighting enemies. |goals = Find a worthy opponent. Help Liu Bei to expand Shu. Kill Han Xuan (succeeded). |family = At least one son |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Tragic Warrior}} Wei Yan (Chinese: 魏延) is a minor character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is one of the generals of Liu Bei. History Wei Yan first served for Liu Biao then the warlord Liu Bei showed that he arrived in the city after externalize every safety. At that time, Wen Ping dared to oppose Wei Yan so that the two had been fighting desultory. However, Wei Yan agrees to worked with Han Xuan after joining him, virtually he wants to abandon his own evil deeds and be dissatisfied with his lord and enemies. Only Wei Yan was complimented by Han Xuan did he be put to death by Huang Zhong due to his miserable whimsy, he casually wanted to attack Guan Yu and was not easily defeated in an awkward manner. Until later, Wei Yan tried to save Huang Zhong from obstacles and swear to kill Han Xuan before handing it to Guan Yu, the two men are about went to served Liu Bei. Wei Yan is regarded as Huang Zhong's competitor and one of Pang Tong's bodyguards in each battle, especially in spite of their fierce loyalty to Liu Bei. Although he did not obey the orders of Prime Minister Zhuge Liang, Wei Yan was still very effective on the battlefield, where he terrorized his enemies as well as his allies. During the Battle of Wuzhang Plains, Wei Yan bravely clashed with the Wei. However, when Zhuge Liang died of illness, who was succeeded by Jiang Wei and took command. While he failed to maintain the little ascendency his predecessor had over Wei Yan, who refused to retreat and attacked Sima Yi's camp directly, at the cost of heavy losses. Realizing his folly, he asked them for reinforcements, but they were refused him. He ends up running away. But later on, he rebels against Liu Shan, who sent Dong Yun to settle the situation diplomatically. Upon his arrived, Wei Yan was getting murdered by Ma Dai because of his rebellion. Recall that Wei Yan was an important element in the taking of the Nanman. Gallery Images Wei Yan Qing dynasty illustration.jpg|Wei Yan in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Wei Yan (ROTK9).png|Wei Yan in Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX. Wei Yan (ROTK10).png|Wei Yan in Romance of the Three Kingdoms X. Wei Yan (ROTK11).png|Wei Yan in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI. Weiyan-rotk12.jpg|Wei Yan in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII. Wei_Yan_(ROTK14).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIV portrait. Wei_Yan_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. WeiYan-CharConcept2.png|Wei Yan in Tenchi o Kurau. Wei Yan Concept Artwork (DW3).png|Wei Yan in Dynasty Warriors 3. Wei Yan - DW4.jpg|Wei Yan in Dynasty Warriors 4. Wei_Yan_Dynasty_Warriors_5.jpg|Wei Yan in Dynasty Warriors 5. Wei_Yan_DW6_Art.jpg|Wei Yan in Dynasty Warriors 6. Weiyan-dw7art.jpg|Wei Yan in Dynasty Warriors 7. Weiyan-dw8art.jpg|Wei Yan in Dynasty Warriors 8. Wei Yan - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Wei Yan's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Wei_Yan_(DW9).png|Wei Yan in Dynasty Warriors 9. Wei_Yan_Civilian_Clothes_(DW9).png|Wei Yan's civilian clothes. Weiyan-kessenII.jpg|Wei Yan in Kessen II. b3be1a03b7ee489ab47db3a2f78f8a87.jpeg|Wei Yan in Romance of the Three Kingdoms (1994). Wei_Yan_Drama_Collaboration_(ROTK13_DLC).png|Wei Yan in Three Kingdoms (2010). Videos Dynasty Warriors 9 - Wei Yan's End (Roar of Virtue)|Wei Yan's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. *He is a boss character in the Knights of Valour series. See also *Wei Yan in Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Sophisticated Category:Good Vs. Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Nemesis Category:Selfless Category:Animal Kindness Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:War Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Right-Hand Category:Book Heroes Category:Parents Category:Envious Category:Provoker Category:Tragic Category:Loyal Category:Insecure Category:Arrogant Category:Paranoid Category:Strong-Willed Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Falsely Accused Category:Poor Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Anti Hero Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Chaste Category:Martial Artists Category:Martyr Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Vengeful Category:Paragon Category:Famous Category:Outright Category:Sidekicks Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Wise Category:Honest Category:Bond Protector Category:Nurturer Category:Scapegoat Category:Misguided Category:Harmonizers Category:Benefactors Category:Symbolic Category:False Antagonist Category:Unwanted Category:Fortune Hunters